


Decisions

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Asahi and Amaya(OC) go out for lunch and something interesting is revealed about Asahi's interests.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Decisions

It felt like just yesterday that Amaya was sitting up in the bleachers, on the edge of her seat, anxiously watching her classmates play volleyball in Nationals. To this day, Amaya would think about high school life every now and then. Reminiscing on all of the times she watched the volleyball club practice, or even the late night study sessions with her fellow third years. Though, her third year of high school really wasn’t that long ago. Amaya was now in her second term of her first year of college after all. Luckily though, she wasn’t alone. Asahi Azumane, who Amaya considered one of her best friends, was alongside her and studying at the same college. It really wasn’t on purpose either. 

Between practice and study sessions, all of the third years had talked about colleges that they would apply to. Only Asahi and Amaya had the same college on their application. When their applications were accepted to the same college, Asahi and Amaya thought it would be nice for the two of them to continue learning together. Daichi and Suga on the other hand poked fun at it, saying they chose the same college on purpose. Daichi and Suga had never seen Asahi really connect with anyone besides the two of them, so of course they had to tease the tall male about it. Especially since the person he connected so well with was a female. But, Asahi and Amaya would always deny that what they had was anything more than friendship since that is what they were, friends. 

After college started, Asahi and Amaya saw each other almost every day, though they didn’t have any of the same classes. Asahi went into college undecided and Amaya chose to pursue a business major, while taking a photography class as an elective. Photography being the subject of the club she was in, in high school. But nonetheless, whether they had lunch together, studied their own things together, or just destressed over the weekends, the two would grow ever closer each day without realizing it.

\------

Walking out of class, Amaya could feel her phone buzzing in her back pocket. Shifting her backpack to her other shoulder, she reaches into her pocket and takes out her phone. After placing her fingers between the popsocket on the back of her phone, she unlocked it and saw she had a text from Asahi. A smile crossed her lips and she found a vacant wall to lean against as she texted her friend.

\------

Asahi:  _ Hey Amaya, got free time for lunch? _

Amaya:  _ Yeah! My class just ended. I’ll meet you out by the big willow tree in the courtyard. Be there in 5! _

Asahi:  _ See ya soon! _

\------

Quickly, Amaya walked through the building, making sure to not bump into anyone along the way. It seemed to be a crowded time of day, right at lunch time. Once she was through the doors, and free from the sea of people, the female gave a soft sigh. Seeing that outside was not as crowded, she smiled and then panned the area. To her left was the big willow tree that her and Asahi were supposed to meet. As she gazed at the tree, she could see a tall figure with a backpack standing still under it, looking up at the sky. 

His hair was down and slightly whisking in the warm subtle wind. Since he wasn't as active, like he was when playing volleyball, Asahi decided to wear his hair down most of the time. He even ended up wearing glasses. Who knew that the Ace of Karasuno would end up needing glasses. But, he was still tall as ever. Especially standing next to Amaya who was only five foot and five inches tall. 

A small smile formed on the female's face after she noticed Asahi under the tree. Casually Amaya made her way down the steps and across the courtyard to the tree.

“Waiting for someone~?” Amaya asked in a playfully curious voice as she was standing behind Asahi.

Hearing her voice, Asahi immediately knew who was standing behind him and talking to him. With a pivot of his heel, the tall male turned around to face his friend. A warm smile on his face. 

“Ah yeah, just my friend. She’s about yay tall-” he said as he raised his hand to the height that Amaya was. “And, she kind of looks like you actually.” he spoke in a matter of fact tone as he nodded to her.

Amaya couldn’t help the chuckle that erupted from her chest as she shook her head at him. “Alright alright, where do you wanna go for lunch?” she asked as she tipped her head to the side.

Asahi went into thought mode, “Hm...” his hand came up to his chin as he toyed with the scruff on his chin. “Pizza sounds really good, there is that one place that’s just across the campus.” he spoke his thoughts out loud.

At the sound of pizza, Amaya’s mouth began to water. “Oh yeah! Let’s go there! They sell by the slice right?” 

“Mmhm.” Asahi nodded, “It’s nice and warm out so the walk shouldn’t be too bad. Come on.” with the tilt of his head, his body turned and began walking in the direction of the pizza place.

Amaya nodded back to him and was quickly right by his side. The two of them began the walk in silence. Just taking in the scenery around them. Sometimes when they walked together, they wouldn’t talk about anything. Other times, the two of them wouldn’t shut up. It all depended on how tired, hungry, or bored they were. 

Once Asahi and Amaya made it off campus, it was just a walk across the street and down a couple buildings before they made it to their destination. Even before they reached the pizzaria, their noses would fill with the infatuating scent of cheesy and doughy goodness. 

Amaya honestly didn’t even realize how hungry she was until they got to the doors of the building, and her stomach grumbled. Instantly, her eyes widened as it sounded pretty loud. But as she looked up at Asahi it didn’t look like he heard it. He would always poke fun at her when her stomach demanded food because it sounded like a monster. Sometimes he would even poke her stomach and laugh. Playfully of course.

Asahi on the other hand looked pretty relaxed today. Maybe he was tired. Or maybe he actually felt really good today. Who knew with that man. One minute he would be completely fine, and the next he would turn into a bumbling mortified mess.

Sauntering up to the counter, Asahi motioned for Amaya to order first. He had an oddly friendly smile on his face as he did so. Amaya narrowed her eyes at him but she didn’t point it out, as they needed to order food after all. After telling the worker what she wanted, Amaya went to reach for her wallet from her backpack, but then she heard his voice.

“No no.” Asahi shook his head. “I asked you to lunch, I'll pay.” 

So that’s what the smile was for. Amaya always hated when he did that, but she didn’t want to start arguing about it while in line. With a soft huff she nodded and stepped to the side so Asahi could order next and pay for their food. With a halfhearted glare, Amaya watched the rest of the interaction. As they were waiting for their slices and drinks, Amaya would bump her shoulder into Asahi’s side.

“You know I hate when you pay for me.” she whined in a whisper as she looked up at the male, her brows a bit furrowed at him.

Asahi just chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, I just wanted to be nice. You can get the next tab.” he then gave an awkward smile to the female.

Amaya rolled her eyes but smiled after as she couldn’t be mad at him. Once their order was given to them, they walked over and found a table to sit at. Each of them put their backpacks on the backs of their chairs before starting to dig into their food. 

Since it was lunch time, the place was a bit full but not overly crowded, which was nice. Neither of them liked to be in too crowded of places. Ironic though, since they went to a university and there were people everywhere. 

“So, how wash your clash thish mornin?” Amaya asked the male sitting across from her at the table. Of course she had just taken a bite of her pizza right before she asked, so her words sounded a bit skewed.

Nonetheless, Asahi understood her and he chuckled. “You know, you really shouldn’t talk with your mouth full.” he told her but it only earned a shrug from the female as she continued to eat. The smile that he had on his face faded and he became serious. “I honestly don’t know. There’s so much stuff that I have to remember and it’s so stressful.” his face grew worried as he spoke. His eyes averting down to the pizza in front of him. 

Amaya tipped her head to the side, a small frown formed on her face as she listened to her friend. “It’s Calculus right?” She asked as she looked at Asahi.

Asahi nodded slowly. “Yeah and it’s terrible.” he mumbled as he was playing with the straw that was sticking out of his drink. He didn’t seem to be in the mood for pizza anymore.

“Well, I took Calc last semester, I wonder if I can help ya with any of it.” she suggested before taking a sip of her soda. “What are you learning right now, show me your notes.” the female insists and moves a hand up to grab the air, indicating him to give her his notes he had.

Asahi’s brown eyes slowly look up to his friend with an, ‘ _ are you sure _ ’ look. After seeing Amaya nod in confirmation the male sighed and reached back behind him. He took out a couple books from his bag and then set them on the table. 

Not wanting to wait for him to sort through the notebooks, Amaya took the one that was on top and opened it. Asahi was none the wiser as he then looked at the rest of the books in front of him seeing his notebook for his Calc class. “Here it-” he began but his words were cut short when he saw what was in his friends hands.

As soon as Amaya opened the notebook and saw what was inside, her jaw dropped. “What is this??” she gasped out as she looked up at Asahi with wide eyes. She in fact was not looking at a notebook, but a sketchbook. Her eyes averted back to what was in her hands as she shook her head, “What? How? When?” her voice was a bit loud and attracted others attention in the eating area. 

Asahi’s face instantly looked completely mortified. His mouth was agape and his eyebrow was twitching as he didn’t know how to react to her looking at  _ that  _ notebook. “I- I uh-” he stuttered as he went to reach for the book. 

Amaya instantly turned her body so he couldn’t snatch up the book from her hands. “Asahi...these are amazing! Why didn’t you tell me??” she asked as she continued to look at each and every page. 

In the book, there weren't your typical class notes. No formulas for math or other scribbles of useless knowledge. Instead, in the book were sketches of different types of clothing. There were so many sketches of dresses, shirts, and complete outfits. Some of which Amaiya would totally wear! It was honestly breathtaking to see.

“Oh come on they’re not that great..” Asahi muttered as he brought his right hand up to scratch the back of his neck. He was obviously nervous and this was definitely something that he didn’t want her to see. Not yet anyway.

“You’re right...they aren’t great.” she paused for a moment before looking back up at her friend. Asahi’s face was as white as a ghost from those words she said but Amaya followed up, “These are freaking amazing!”

“Keep your voice down, jeez...” he mumbled as he looked over at someone who was looking at them a bit confused. A nervous smile was on his face “Heh..sorry..” he told them and then sunk down in his chair a little.

“Dude, why aren’t you doing this??” Amaya asked as she showed him his own sketches. “You could go pro! You could be a designer!” She exclaimed and then her face became a bit more serious, “Wait...Is this why you haven't chosen a specific major yet?” There was a scolding look on her face as her voice lowered slightly. She wanted the best for her friend. Being in college doing something you don’t want to do, is not how someone should go about it. 

The dark haired male sighed out as he shook his head. “I dunno Amaya...what if it’s not  _ good  _ enough..?” he asked in a truly concerned tone of voice. Asahi was never good with failure and he didn’t want to be rejected. Who did? “I mean...they’re just silly sketches..nothing serious..”

“Look. Asahi I think you should reconsider what you’re doing here.” she spoke a piece of advice before shutting the notebook and handing it back over to him. “At least tell me you’ll think more about it?” Amaya asked as she tipped her head to the side as she waited for an answer. 

“Uh...yeah. I guess I can think about it some more.” he spoke in a gentle tone. It did give him a boost of confidence hearing that Amaya liked his sketches. Maybe he was good enough.

“Good~” Amaya grinned and continued to eat the piece of pizza that she still had in front of her. She just got so excited that for a moment when she was trying to convince Asahi, she forgot that they were actually out for lunch.

Seeing her grin, Asahi couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at his lips. There was something about Amaya that Asahi admired. She said things how they were and would always push Asahi to do the best he could. Thinking about how much Amaya has helped him over the years helped calm the male down. Now, in the moment Asahi felt less nervous and not as embarrassed. 

"Thanks Amaya." Asahi added as he took his untouched piece of pizza in his hands and finally began eating it. 

Amaya blushed softly at his words. "You're welcome. Now hurry and eat your pizza so we can find a shady spot where I can tutor you in Calc." She smiled happily as she finished her own food, leaving her with her drink. 

Asahi chuckled and nodded "Alright alright." He finishes eating his food and his soda.

Both of them soon got up, put their backpacks on, and with her drink in her hand, Amaya followed Asahi out of the pizzeria. Asahi definitely had some thinking to do about his future. But, at the moment he was just dreading the Calculus he needed to be better at. 


End file.
